The Unspoken Rule
by NewHampshireGirl
Summary: One shots/tags/missing scenes set in the "Unconditionally" verse. Tony/OC, McGee/Delilah, team as family. Spoilers for Season 13.
1. Was it Right? (Stop the Bleeding)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Stop the Bleeding"

 **A/N:** NCIS is back! YAY! I'm so happy that our show is back. Thought "Stop the Bleeding" was one of the best premieres of the entire show. And NO I did not get romantic vibes between Tony and Joanna, I think that's a bit of stretch people. Anyways, that means my tags to the episodes set in the "Unconditionally" verse are back too :). All of these tags take place after "Tiny Photographs" so yes, baby Jack will be included in some :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Unspoken Rule**

 **"Was It Right?"**

Soft notes from a lullaby carried down the hall in their apartment. Tony DiNozzo stood with his back against the wall outside of his newborn son's nursery, listening to his wife sing to the baby. It had been incredibly difficult to leave just a few days after Jack's birth but Daniel Budd had still been at large. Leah might not have spoken out about Tony's running off to complete rule 45, but her eyes had certainly said enough. If only she had been there for some of those phone calls, the cat and mouse game that Tony and Budd had been playing all summer—then she would have known that Budd had threatened Leah, threatened Jack, and left Tony very little choice.

He wasn't going to stand there and lie—that bullet in Budd had been as much for Leah and Jack as it had been for Gibbs. _At least Leah will appreciate it,_ Tony thought, angrily. Gibbs was alive but something had been off the moment he returned home. How long were things going to remain awkward between him and Gibbs? Tony wasn't sure his stressed, beaten down state of mind could take it right now. He needed Leah to focus him, to ground him... to bring everything back to normal. The entire flight home all he could think about was holding both his wife and son in his arms again...

Leah had stopped singing and was softly speaking to the baby as she laid him down for the night. "Come on my little fuss budget. It's time to go to sleep. I miss Daddy too, but he has to find the bad guys that hurt Grandpa Gibbs and stop them from hurting anyone else. Once he does that he'll come home to us, promise."

Tony felt his eyes well with tears. _Tired, you're tired,_ he told himself. After landing he had gone directly to NCIS to debrief Vance and the SecNav, the Secretary of Defense, and from there he'd grabbed a shower in the gym, the spare clothes from his go-bag, and proceeded to start his report. Now, he finally stood in his apartment, the home he shared with Leah, their cat and their son, and he was on the verge of tears. He was jostled back to the present when a startled grasp bounced off the walls. Leah had stepped out of the nursery and found him standing there. "Hi," he whispered, giving her a smile, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?" Leah asked, softly.

"How ever long _Hush Little Baby_ is," Tony replied, still rattled, still trying to come to terms with what happened in that alley. Yes, Budd had shot a CIA officer, had eventually pulled his gun on Tony... but after he had been taunted and shot once in the knee by Tony...

Leah was smiling at him, broadly, relieved and happy to see him, unaware of his inner turmoil at the moment. "When did you get back to D.C? Why didn't you call?"

Tony sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Last night, late. I had a lot of work to do at NCIS..."

She reached out and lifted his new tie. "Did you go shopping?"

He smiled, whimsically. "Joanna."

"Ah, well I did ask her to take care of you while you were over seas."

"She did her best. She meant well."

Leah glanced up and looked into his troubled expression. "Is it over? Did you get him?"

Tony's brow furrowed. "It is never over, Leah. But yes... one giant piece to the puzzle is taken care of."

She could sense that something was troubling him. Something had happened to him overseas, something that he wasn't sure how to come to grips with. "Tony, whatever happened did so for a reason."

He rang his tongue over his lips, picturing Budd reaching for that weapon. At that point there was no other choice. And it wasn't like Budd was going to go with Tony willingly. "I killed him, Leah. I cornered him. I taunted him. I shot him in the knee... and when he pulled his gun on me, I fired. Was it the right thing to do?"

"I'm not sure there is an answer to that."

"Wasn't like he hadn't threatened me, or Gibbs, or you and the baby—my team. I was protecting everyone I love, right?"

Leah's heart broke for him. Tim had stopped by a few days ago, concerned how cold Gibbs reacted to Tony and vice versa. He was concerned that there was this rift forming between the two agents that was not going to be bridged and he feared what that meant for everyone. "Tony..."

Tony didn't let her finish, he reached out and took her face between his hands and kissed her, desperately. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He wanted to just forget for a little while, because tomorrow he knew he'd be facing it all over again. For now, being with her made everything in the world right again.

Jack let out a little whimper from the nursery. Tony pulled away from his wife and silently went to get the baby. Lifting the small baby out of the crib and he cradled him in his arms. Jack opened his eyes and looked at his father, studying him. Tony smiled at the baby and kissed his cheek. He found the rocking chair that was made by Gibbs while the older man had been recovering over the summer. While the former marine never mentioned it, it was clear to Tony that he was still in a lot of pain the day that he had delivered the furniture to the apartment.

Rocking back and forth, watching Jack fall into a blissful sleep in his daddy's arms, Tony thought about the last few months. He thought about what he'd done in Shanghai. "I don't know if it what I did was right, Jack, but I did it for you—and Mommy. I hope you can understand that someday."

"He will, Tony," Leah said, startling him a little as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. She ran her hand over her son's head. "And now, since you're home, _I_ am going to go grab a nap."

"Alright, we'll try to keep it down," Tony joked as she disappeared from the nursery into their bedroom. He took a deep breath and looked down at a sleeping Jack. He shifted the baby slightly and rested him on his chest, rubbing Jack's shoulders, softly. "You know what? To make sure Mommy sleeps, I think you and I are going to stay here... just like this."

While he rocked his son, he swore he saw a smile and it was this that finally grounded Tony after such a long time feeling adrift.


	2. Reason (Personal Day)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Personal Day"

 **A/N:** I mean to post this little tag last week. Oh, I also lied in my first author's note. Not all of these tags take place after "Tiny Photographs." I would say that these early S13 tags take place within the same time frame as the final chapters of "Tiny Photographs". Anyways, hope next time there isn't such a wait for an update. Real life got in the way this last time. Enjoy!

* * *

 **"Reason"**

His reason for what he did was pretty clear to him. Tony thought it was clear to Gibbs, but perhaps Luke Harris shooting the team leader had scrambled Gibbs' brain up a bit. His reason for doing his job was sleeping on the sofa, with a newborn baby boy snuggled up on her chest asleep himself.

Tony grabbed the fleece off the back of the sofa and softly draped it over both Leah and the baby. Jack let out a big, heavy sigh and snuggled against his mother's chest. Leah, on the other hand, stirred and opened her eyes to glance up at him, lazily. "When the book suggested that you should sleep when the baby does... I don't think this is what they had in mind," he whispered with a smile.

Leah frowned as he sat down on the edge of the sofa, and then she smiled. "We both were rather comfortable. You're late. Where were you?"

"Gibbs' house. I brought him a garment bag—you know for all those fancy new clothes he has."

"Is he going somewhere?"

"Took a personal day."

She looked about as surprised as Ellie and McGee when they found out that the team leader was taking a personal day. Gibbs never took personal days. He was the epitome of workhorse. Leah shifted her position slightly, careful not to disturb Jack, and looked at her husband, seriously. "Is everything alright? Gibbs never takes time off and he just came back from four months medical leave."

He shrugged his shoulders. Truth was he wasn't really sure Gibbs was okay. Tony had seen the former marine change after a traumatic event—but that mustache didn't last long—this new look Gibbs seemed like he was sticking around. _Maybe he's dating someone..._ "He asked me what my reason for being an agent was. I thought he knew. Jason, the fire, Baltimore."

"Your reason for becoming a cop. But what about an agent?"

"Gibbs saw something in me."

"And your reason now?"

"Easy. You and Jack."

Leah gave him a sleepy smile and her eyes began to slip shut. "Honey, don't take this the wrong way... but I think I'm going to go back to sleep now. But I do think it's sweet that Jack and I are the reason you want to continue being an agent.

Tony laughed, breathy and leaned to kiss her forehead. "It's okay. You've been working hard as a new mommy—go back to sleep, sweetheart." By the time he pulled back she was fast asleep. Tony smiled, fondly, running his fingers through her hair. Yes, they were his reasons, his wife and son. And he realized then that he didn't need anymore.


	3. Confide (Incognito)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Incognito"

 **A/N:** Happy Friday! Here's a small little treat for you :) First McNozzo tag of the season! Enjoy!

* * *

 **"Confide"**

"Why did Ellie speak to you about Jake and not me?" Tim asked, rather in a huff at the diner late the evening after they had closed their case. "I thought we were friends too."

"You are, Tim," Tony assured him, sipping his coffee. "Just... she felt that I would better understand. You know, because I can't talk about everything to Leah, just like she can't with Jake."

Tim frowned at his untouched burger and fries. He was getting married to a woman that worked for the D.O.D. They didn't talk much about their jobs. So, what was the real reason that Ellie had gone to Tony before going to Tim? "Sometimes, since you got married, it feels like you and Ellie have this closed circle and I'm not allowed in."

Tony chuckled at that and took another sip of his coffee. "Do you think me and Bish have some kind of secret society going on? It's nothing more than Leah and I have been struggling to adjust having the baby, and Ellie and Jake are going through a rough patch as well. We figured if we leaned on each other a bit it would be easier to get through the roughness. Last time I checked everything was good between you and the future Mrs. McGee."

"No, but still... I didn't know that there were problems and I think I made things worse," Tim pointed out.

"You mean the spoiled surprise? Stuff happens," Tony said, lifting his mug to his lips, "and I'm sure they'll work it out."

"And what about you and Leah?"

"Leah and I are going to be fine. But this whole baby thing is new to both of us and we just have to... figure things out."

Tim's brow furrowed. So what had been all that talk of finding family and trying to find a sense of belonging? The lack of sleep was apparently starting to get to Tony. The senior field agent was not thinking clearly, or maybe he was and it was Tim that was having trouble putting everything together... "Are you afraid that people are going to find out about your relative possibly being Jack the Ripper... and that's who you named your son after?"

Tony chuckled again, took another sip of his coffee. "Thought has crossed my mind. But there's no proof that he was Jack the Ripper, and anyone that really knows me knows that Jack is named after Jackson Gibbs, least I could do for the boss seeing how I didn't have his six in Iraq. He's still pissed at me for that."

"But at the cookout last weekend he was fine!"

"Gibbs is great at pretending to be fine. He's not. He's angry at me. He's angry at me that I didn't have his back and that I was the one to take out Budd."

"Tony, stop being ridiculous."

"Am I being ridiculous, Tim? When was the last time Gibbs really smiled at me or was nice?"

Tim shoved his plate away and asked the waitress for a box. He would bring the food home to Delilah. "Gibbs is going to be okay? Isn't he?"

Tony shrugged and finished his coffee. "He was shot, but a kid, a kid that he had befriended and tried to save. I'm not sure Luke's remorse was real on that rooftop in China but I sure as hell was not going to put a bullet in him and make matters worse. Maybe the kid can still be saved, who knows. But whatever is going on in Gibbs' head, he certainly isn't talking to me."

"Everything is going to go back to normal soon, right?" Tim inquired.

"No, Tim," Tony said with a shake of his head, "I don't think they are. Not this time."


	4. Blame Lack of Sleep (Blame it on Rio)

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers for NCIS:LA "Blame it on Rio"

 **A/N:** I loved MW's appearance on LA. I have been wanting this to happen since forever lol. It lived up to my expectations and then some :). My only complaint is how OOC Hetty appeared. What was her beef with Tony? And the unnecessary headslap "from" Gibbs at the end... yep, shows you how out of touch Shane Brennan and his writing team are with the mothership. Gibbs hasn't done that to Tony in two years. Also, no way was Tony talking about Ziva when he told Deeks it wasn't going to work out with Kensi. He clearly meant EJ, who he actually dated while both of them were on the job. I don't know much about Deeks and Kensi, I haven't followed L.A as closely, but I like them and hope that Tony is wrong and that it does work out :) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **"Blame Lack of Sleep"**

The phone rang again. _I knew Gibbs didn't buy it,_ Tony thought with a nervous shudder. Before he could even reach into his pocket to get his phone Kensi had it in her hand, smiling at him, promising him that she would handle it. _Not a good idea, but she won't have to deal with Gibbs._

Kensi's brow furrowed and she held the phone up for him to see. It wasn't Gibbs calling this time. "Girlfriend?" Kensi asked, slightly grinning. "She's awfully pretty. I wonder what she would think about you wanting a change of scenary. Or is she the reason you want a change? Is that why you haven't mentioned her?"

Tony anxiously snatched the phone from her hand and hit the ignore button, wincing. He was going to pay for that more than he was going to pay for Kensi pranking Gibbs. "No, she has nothing to do with the feeling the need for a change. I've been in D.C a long time."

"So, she isn't your girlfriend?" Kensi asked, honestly.

"No," Tony replied. "She's my wife."

"Wife?" Kensi repeated, eyes wide. "Where's the ring, Romeo?"

Tony looked down at his left hand, surprised at how naked it felt without his wedding band. "Oh... well... that's easy—at home, on the dresser where I left it before flying out to L.A. My assignment was sort of last minute. Director Vance had another agent lined up but he got sick..."

Kensi nodded in understanding. "And you needed to get out of D.C for a few hours."

"Yes. It was kind of nice to sleep in a quiet hotel room last night, no screaming baby."

"Screaming baby?"

"My wife and I just recently became parents."

"I would say _congratulations,_ " Kensi said with a sad smile, "But you don't seem happy about it."

Tony startled. Really? He adored Jack. He would die for his son. He was just exhausted and really, really had needed that night of sleep last night. His jumping at the chance to travel hadn't been because he wasn't happy about being a father. "No! I love my son! It's just... hard. I knew it would be... but it's really put a strain on our marriage. We fight more now than we did ever before but I don't want her to think that... means everything is falling apart."

Kensi pondered this for a moment. She bickered with Deeks all the time. Was Tony right that it would never work out between them? He was far more perceptive than he let on... "Your wife another agent?"

"Archeology professor at George Washington University."

"Why did you tell Deeks it wouldn't work out between him and I?"

"Dated an agent, her name was EJ... it ended just as quickly as it started thanks to the job," Tony said. He looked at her apologetically. "I don't know if it will work out between you and Deeks or not. I was just trying to ruffle his feathers. It's fun to do so..."

She chuckled. "Yeah. It is fun." Gently, Kensi put her hand on his arm. "You know, DiNozzo, when you get home to D.C, you really need to talk to your wife about how you feel... trust me."

He didn't know why, but he did.

* * *

Jack was like clockwork. At three thirty in the morning he was crying and Leah was stumbling out of bed to get him. She brought him back into her bedroom and climbed back into the bed, watching as her four-week-old son happily drank his meal. Leah smiled softly at him. He was really starting to look more and more like his father. She instantly felt guilty thinking about Tony. Before he had left for Los Angles she had been awful to him. Life with a new baby was bittersweet that was for sure. Happy that their baby was here and healthy, but at the same time it was wreaking havoc on their marriage.

Leah had lost count on how many silly, petty arguments that she and Tony had since Jack had been born. Everyone she talked too said that it was going to get better once they adjusted to being parents. _It will be better once we can get back to an intimate relationship,_ she thought with a sigh. The combination of sleep deprivation and sexual frustration was not a good one.

"I knew you two would be up," Tony stated, softly as he entered the bedroom. He looked beat. Dropping his overnight bag down by the door he gently climbed onto the bed and kissed his wife. "I'm sorry."

"For... what exactly?" Leah questioned.

Tony reached out and played with her hair. "For not answering your phone call earlier."

Leah sighed and looked at Jack. "I figured you were busy working. I just... I found your wedding ring and I didn't want you to worry that you'd lost it."

"Are you sure you didn't want to make sure I didn't leave it behind on purpose?"

"Maybe... we've been... well... at each other's throats lately."

He kissed her cheek again. "I know. We're adjusting. Being parents is hard, but it's okay that we might get angry once and a while at each other. However, let's not make it a habit of staying mad at one another. It's going to be okay, sweetheart. _We're_ going to be okay."

She looked at him sheepishly. "We are? Because I feel like I've given you every reason to let go and walk away."

Tony reached out and pulled both his wife and son into his arms. He buried his nose in Leah's hair. "Yes. We are. It took my forever to find you, to have a family. I am never letting go."

Leah's shoulders eased and she finished feeding Jack. The baby was asleep before she could even move to bring him back into the nursery. "It's hard to believe that something so small is causing such huge problems between us."

"I think the lack of sleep is causing the problems," Tony said, sighing. He kissed his wife again and gently rang his fingers over Jack's head. "Here. Let me take him. I'll put him back in his crib."

"Ok," Leah replied, shifting the baby into Tony's arms. "When you come back maybe we can chat about your trip?"

"Sure," he said with a smile, "I'd like that."

Tony carried Jack into the nursery and careful not to disturb him, laid the infant into the crib for the rest of the night. Rubbing his eyes, Tony turned on his heel and quietly left the baby's room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Loosening his tie, Tony stepped into the bedroom ready to talk about his time in L.A, only to find that his wife was softly snoring. Laughing to himself, he kicked his shoes off, climbed into the bed and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	5. Little Pumpkin (Lockdown)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Lockdown"

 **A/N:** I'm so far behind in my tags. Hope you enjoy this one :)

 **Guest-** _I did like the crossover episode. The only ones that I thought were rude to Tony where Hetty and Granger. Tony was probably lucky that Sam didn't clock him haha, and I loved the banter between him and Deeks. Also liked his scenes with Kensi._

* * *

 **"Little Pumpkin"**

Yellow leaves rained down all over the Navy Yard. Some of them fell on the light blue blanket Jack was snuggled in; others stuck to Leah's cream-colored pea coat. Maneuvering the stroller through the leaves, she entered the NCIS lobby and immediately garnered smiles from the security guards working there.

Charlie had been working at NCIS for years and had often asked Leah how she had managed to tame Tony. Some days, Leah wasn't sure she knew the answer to that. Today, the guard leaned down and peeked at the sleeping baby. "Would you look at this handsome little fellow? Looks just like his daddy."

Leah smiled. She had been hearing that since the baby had been born. Carefully she lifted Jack out of the stroller and rested the baby against her shoulder. "Tony thinks he looks like me."

"Either way, you two made a beautiful baby," Charlie chuckled, grabbing the stroller and diaper bag to send through the metal detector. "Not that there was any doubt with both your looks."

Jack rubbed his cheek into his mother's shoulder and sighed in his sleep. His first visit to NCIS and he didn't seem excited at all. Leah rubbed his back as she stepped through security. Once through and everything was clear she was given the stroller and the diaper bag back. Jack was laid back into the stroller without even stirring.

Charlie handed her a visitor badge to clip onto her jacket. "Someone will be down to escort you up in a few minutes, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Leah thanked him and waited, watching as Jack sighed in his sleep, stretched his little body and opened his eyes. _Always just in time to see Daddy,_ the new mother thought. Jack also had the intuition to know when to wake up just before Tony arrived home every night. Leah smiled down at her son. Despite not being home that much Tony was making the most of the time he was home and spending it with their baby.

An agent joined her, introducing himself, but Leah missed it because she was busy steering the stroller into the elevator. Besides, it was always a different agent that came down to escort her upstairs. Once it had been Tim, but only because he happened to be coming in at the time. As they got into the elevator the agent talked about his family, congratulated her and Tony on the arrival of Jack and informed her that there had once been an office pool going whether or not Tony would ever get married.

She smiled at that. It was no secret that she was some kind of legend in the building for grounding Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo...

"I didn't know I was getting a visit today," Tony greeted with a tired smile.

"We haven't seen you in a while," Leah said before her husband leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "We miss you."

Tony sighed and picked his son up, nestling him in his arms. "I know," he spoke to the baby, whose eyes were fixated on Tony's face. "But hostage situations and Ebola scares... kept me away."

Leah startled and instinctively reached for her baby. "Ebola scares? Have you been exposed? If so, you could be exposing the baby!"

He kissed the top of Jack's head. "Don't panic, sweetheart. It was a hoax, there wasn't really an Ebola scare. I wasn't exposed. And if I was, do you think I'd be here? Jack's safe. But you know, sweetheart, he's going to get sick sometime. It happens."

She took a deep breath and stood back. There was never any doubt in her mind that her son was not safe with his father, but she found that she panicked more now that she was a mother. "I know... I just don't want his first illness to be Ebola."

"Duly noted."

"Or the Plague."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting _that_ again."

Leah couldn't help the little smile on her face seeing the playful glint in Tony's eyes. She glanced around the empty bullpen. "Where is everyone else?"

Tony shifted Jack into one arm and reached for her hand. "Lunch. Come on, I think Abby could use a visit."

She took his hand and let him lead her towards the back elevator. "Why? What's going on with Abby?"

He shook his head, slightly, and replied, "She was just involved in that whole hostage situation, fake Ebola scare."

"Oh," Leah replied as if what he had just said was normal.

"Trust me. Abby is going to love seeing the baby," Tony said.

In the lab, Abby was starting to put up her decorations for Halloween but she immediately stopped when she saw her visitors. She gently and eagerly took Jack into her arms and began to talk to him, his big eyes staring at her, finding her completely fascinating. "You are just the cutest little pumpkin! Oh! A pumpkin! That's what he could be for Halloween! I can make the costume!"

Leah glanced at Tony, anxiously. Her mother had already sent Jack a costume... but how could she let Abby down? _Well, Jack can wear one costume at the Halloween party and the other one on Halloween..._ Slowly, she smiled at Abby and remarked, "That would be great."

Tony opened his mouth to tell Abby that they had a costume for Jack but his wife gently elbowed him in the stomach. He glared at her briefly, but then when he saw how happy Abby was—talking to the baby and planning his first Halloween—he couldn't take that away from her. They had been through a lot the last twenty four hours, Abby especially, and it felt good that he was able to give her this little stress relief in the form of making a Halloween costume for his baby boy.


	6. An Itchy Halloween (Viral)

**Warnings** : Spoilers for "Viral"

 **A/N:** I was hoping to have this posted yesterday, but it didn't work out. I highly enjoyed all the McNozzo this week :) This tag is kind of a silly one, enjoy!

* * *

 **"An Itchy Halloween"**

"Come on, Tim, _please?_ " Tony's voice carried down the hall.

"Your wife should be touching you there, not me," Tim replied, sounding horrified.

"She's in Boston visiting her parents. Come on, I won't tell anyone!"

"Right. I've heard that before."

Leah dropped her bag and the baby's bag by the door to the apartment and slammed it shut. Neither man made a peep and she wondered if perhaps their persistent arguing had drown out the noise. Placing Jack's carrier down on the floor, Leah made her way down the hall and pushed the slightly ajar bathroom door open.

Immediately both Tony and Tim looked up. Leah was suddenly as horrified as Tim. Her husband has his pants and boxers down by his ankles and was covered in a rash of some kind. Tim, eyes wide, face red, had a bottle of Calomine lotion in his latex gloved hands.

She felt her mouth hang open, slightly. She definitely wasn't sure what to make of this situation that she clearly was not meant to walk in on. "What... what is going on?" Leah asked, timidly.

He smirked, somewhat, before Tony glanced at his partner and stuttered, "I got poison oak at a crime scene. Timmy was helping me get this area on my back that I can't reach."

"Were you rolling around in it?" Leah gasped. "You're covered!"

"Don't worry. I threw out the sheets and bedding, scrubbed the sofa and the easy chair, and even tossed all the clothes Tony's wore in the last few days," Tim said with a little nod of his head. "The oils shouldn't transfer to you or Jack."

Leah blinked, rapidly. "You threw out my bedding! That was from a designer in Boston! My mother bought that for us!"

Tony went into panic mode and grabbed the lotion from Tim's hand. "Get the bedding back, Probie! Get it back now!"

Tim rushed passed her and out of the apartment, hoping that the trash bag filled with the bedding was still down by the dumpster.

"How... how was Boston?" Tony asked her, nervously grinning.

"Fine. Jack got to wore his peapod costume for my mother," Leah said, snatching the lotion out of his hands and finding a pair of gloves. "You're a mess. Did you go see a doctor?"

Tony bit down on his lip while she rub the lotion into the spots on his back that he could reach. "Ducky looked at me."

Leah pressed a little harder and growled, "When we're done here, Tim can baby-sit Jack and I'm taking you to the ER."

"Sweetheart, I don't need to go to the ER."

"They can give you a steroid to stop the rash from spreading and help with the itch."

"Steroid, huh? Think it will help me get buff?"

"Keep it up smart ass and I'll make you go to the ER by yourself."

Tim came bursting back into the bathroom, a black Hefty bag in his hand. "Found it!" he panted, "all of it! I'll, um... I'll go throw it in the washer."

Leah grabbed the bag from him and shook her head. "I'll do it. I've changed my mind about taking you to see a doctor, Tony. Since Tim wanted to be a good partner, he can take you to the ER. And while you're there maybe you can ask them why my husband, a seasoned crime scene investigator, doesn't know what poison oak looks like."

Tony scratched the top of his head before he pulled his boxers and pants back on. "Actually, I got it from shaking a witness' hand. Turned out to be helpful, even if I was extremely itchy. Thought it was Dad's ironing at first. You know how much starch he uses."

"You didn't even do your own ironing while I was away?"

"Aw, come on, Leah, Dad asked if I needed anything... I needed my shirts ironed!"

Jack let out a frustrated cry from the living room. Leah threw her gloves away and went to get him out of his carrier, laying him on a soft blanket from his diaper bag to get him out of his jacket and hat. His eyes shifted towards Tony, slipping on a jacket of his own to be taken to the hospital by Tim.

Leah snuggled the baby in her arms and sighed at him, "You won't be held by Daddy for a few days. Not until that rash goes down."

Tony looked crestfallen. "But I was going to the Halloween party at Abby's tomorrow night as Linus and Jack is my Great Pumpkin."

She suddenly felt awful for him. Frowning down at the baby, reminded of how much fund she had been the Jolly Green Giant and Jack her little peapod at her parents' Halloween party that previous weekend, she hated that Tony was going to be denied the same joy. "Talk to the doctor about it," she said with a heavy sigh.

He grinned and grabbed his keys, following McGee out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

Jack squirmed in her arms a little. Leah, still frowning at the door, went into his nursery to grab his pajamas so she could give him his bath and put him down for the night. She smiled at him as he fell asleep in her arms while being rocked. If the doctor let Tony hold him, he really was going to make the cutest Great Pumpkin there ever was.


	7. You're Being Stupid (16 Years)

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers for "16 Years"

 **A/N:** I loved this episode, it had my laughing and crying. I'm still ticked off at Gibbs. He treated everyone except Abby last night like dirt. What happened to the Gibbs that sat with Tim in the hospital? Or hugged Ellie in the elevator last week? He was AWFUL to Ducky. On the plus side I have highly enjoyed all the McNozzo the last two weeks. It's my favorite part of the show so I am a happy fangirl :).

* * *

 **"You're Being Stupid"**

Tim was startled when Tony handed him the keys to drive back to NCIS from the crime scene. Two hours they'd been trying to find the bullet that killed their victim and after coming up empty handed—well, Tony had managed to get another splinter—they decided to head back to D.C. But Tony usually drove them everywhere. "Ah, everything okay?" Tim asked, watching as Tony opened the passenger door and climbed inside the car. Not getting an answer, Tim climbed into the car with his partner. He shut the door and started the Charger up.

Halfway back to D.C, Tony finally said, "Leah went back to Boston. She took Jack two days ago and went to her parents."

"She just wants her parents to be a part of Jack's life," Tim offered. "It's just a visit."

"Not this time," Tony said, rubbing his temple. "She didn't purchase a return ticket."

Tim blinked, surprised. Delilah had said that there was something going on with Tony and Leah, but Tim didn't think that it was so bad that Leah had pretty much moved out. "What... what happened?"

Tony sighed. "We got into this big fight about how I'm never home to help her with the baby. She said she feels like a single parent half the time. I told her that she knew what she was signing up for when we got married...apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Next thing I know she has a suitcase packed and is out the door with the baby. I've only talked to her since she landed."

"I thought... I thought things had gotten better since you got back from Los Angles," Tim said, still trying to process what Tony was saying.

"Guess not," Tony said with shrug. "Maybe people were right, maybe we did rush into this whole marriage thing."

Tim shook his head. "No. You've just... you've just hit a hard time. You know things like that happen. When Delilah first went to Dubai it wasn't easy for us, we argued a lot while she was away and we even thought about breaking up at one point."

Tony's eyes went wide for a second. "You never told me this. What made you change your mind?"

"We both agreed that the relationship was worth it. You need to call Leah."

"And what the hell do I say? Sorry... but I don't see my job changing anytime soon.."

"Remember what everyone told me last week? Compromise."

Tony looked away. "How the hell am I going to compromise? This is my job. I work crazy hours. And with Gibbs even more crankier than ever that is not about to change."

Tim took a deep breath and thought about it for a few moments. He wasn't the best one to offer advice, but he had to try, or Tony was going to make the biggest mistake of his life. "What about hiring her a nanny? You know, someone to help her out so she isn't feeling so overwhelmed?"

He fell silent again. Tony stared out the window not saying a word, for at least ten miles. "What if that doesn't work, Tim?" the senior field agent questioned, softly. "What if my marriage really is over?"

Of all the questions Tony could have possibly thrown at him, this was not the one that Tim was expecting. "Come on, Tony, you can't be serious. Your marriage is not over!"

"Feels like it is, Tim," Tony replied.

"Did Leah actually say it was over?" Tim asked.

"No but I think a one way ticket to Boston speaks for itself."

"Call her."

"She probably won't answer."

Tim slammed on the brakes. The car rocked forward violently before coming to a stop. "Okay, enough. Stop making excuses. Pull that phone out right now or I'm going to use my knife to pry that splinter out of your finger!"

Tony sheepishly pulled his phone out and found Leah's number in his contacts. "Alright, alright! I'll call her! Don't get your panties in a bunch, McGee!"

Beginning to drive again, Tim thought about plotting out a new book while he drove so he wouldn't be listening in on Tony's private conversation. When he was certain that Tony had hung up, he ventured to ask, "So?"

Gently, Tony put his cell phone back in his pocket. "She's home. Her parents purchased her ticket and she flew home this morning."

"She's home? See, that's good news!"

"Her mother said we were being stupid."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't... I wouldn't say that... overreacting maybe."

Tony grinned. "It's okay to say it, Probie. I was being stupid."

Tim felt a small smile spread across his face. "Tony. You were being stupid."

* * *

"What happened to your finger?" Leah asked first thing when Tony got home.

"Gibbs macheted a splinter out," Tony said with a wince. "Granted we needed it for the case but you know Gibbs... doesn't necessarily have the softest touch."

Leah frowned and instructed him to sit down on the sofa. She went to get the First Aid kit and peeled the badges back that he'd done a patchwork job on. "You should have had Ducky or Jimmy look at this."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't bothering me, when the splinter was in—Abby had a home remedy that took it out painfully. Gibbs couldn't wait for it to work the second time around."

"You had _two_ splinters?" Leah inquired as she dabbed the cut with some hydrogen peroxide.

"Yeah... you would think I had learned the first time," Tony said with a soft chuckle. He watched as his wife cleaned the cut and then used some gauze and tape to bandage his finger. "You know, this is the most civil conversation we've had since Halloween."

Leah finished dressing his wound and raised her eyes to look at him sheepishly. "I know. It's my fault, too. I haven't made life easy for you. My hormone levels are all over the place, I'm exhausted—Jack... he's a lot of work. I know that you never intended for me to feel like I was alone..."

Tony sighed and opened his arms to her. She collapsed against him, burying her face against his shoulder. He held her close. "I don't want to be an absent father, Leah. That was my dad. I hated him for that. I promise, I'm going to be here for you on the weekends and nights that I am home. But... Tim gave me an idea... a good one. How about a nanny? Someone to help you when I'm not around? Jack is going to need childcare when you go back to work next semester anyways."

"We can get a nanny—on one condition."

"And that is?"

"She is not prettier than me."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Deal."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. There was something else she had to get off her chest, something that had been eating at her since they had gone to Gibbs' house weeks ago for a cook-out. "Tony. Gibbs isn't... he isn't being this distant because of me is he?"

Tony frowned. He wasn't sure what was going on with Gibbs. At first he thought it was just him, but Gibbs had been snarky and snippy to all three of them that week. According to Ducky, Gibbs hadn't been every nice to him either. Besides Abby, Gibbs wasn't acting like his old self towards any of them. "No, you're not the root of the problem. I'm not sure what is. I don't think he's healed from his injuries and I think that's pissing him off."

Leah closed her eyes for a moment. "My dad was a bear when he had his knee replacement two years ago. No one could talk to him without getting their head chewed off."

"Ah, so this is a phase and it will pass?"

"I hope so. Jack needs his Grandpa Gibbs."

Tony didn't say it, but he needed Gibbs too. This new Gibbs was not working out... for any of them. Leah shifted when the baby cried from the nursery. He shook his head and slid her off of him. "I got it. I owe you a few of these feedings."

Leah smiled, tired, and laid down. "Okay. Bottles are in the fridge. Thanks, honey. I'm just going to take a nap."

Chuckling, Tony watched as she fell asleep. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, bella." As he walked away to go get the baby, he could have sworn he heard her say _I love you_ back.


	8. Hated Himself Since (Saviors)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Saviors"

 **A/N:** Scott Williams is ON FIRE this season. Seriously this episode was incredible and everyone nailed their parts. Bravo, NCIS cast and crew :). It might be unpopular opinion, but I feel that Tony and Jeanne got closure, there is no need to bring Jeanne back. She seems happy and Tony himself said he was happy for her. He can now move forward himself. I feel like bringing her back is pushing too close to being a soap opera. And I'm sorry, I don't agree with this push by past shippers that they should get back together. Jeanne is married now. Tony would never do that, no matter how much he might love her still.

* * *

 **"Hated Himself Since"**

Leah had fixated on something Tim had said about her husband two days ago— _he's hated himself since._ In the last two years she had thought she'd help Tony vanish all his demons when it came to past relationships, but apparently she was mistaken. They had talked at length about Wendy before they got married and his failed engagement. She had been under the impression that Wendy had been the one to break Tony—she had apparently been wrong. No one needed to tell her when she had stopped by with Tony's lunch that the woman standing in the squad room with the team was more than just any other woman.

Tim had been reluctant to tell her the entire story, believing that it should come from Tony, but both of them knew that Tony would close up immediately if the topic of Jeanne was brought up. He had told Ellie such. And, even though Tim had told her the complicated history between Tony and Jeanne, their heartbreaking story, Leah had tried to talk to him. She had been met with icy glares and the silent treatment.

Tony had left for the Sudan pretending that everything was fine between them, but Leah knew otherwise. She knew him better than himself at times. So, with Jack snuggled in his pack against her chest, Leah ventured back to NCIS after her husband had left and went to see Abby.

"I don't have any news on Gibbs or Tony or Tim," Abby said, sharply when she saw her visitor.

"Abby, that's okay," Leah replied, gently. "I just... I came to ask about Tony and Jeanne."

"Jeanne? Really... that's... that's a loaded gun, Leah," Abby quipped.

Leah frowned, slightly. "Then fire away, Abby, because I need to know. Tim tiptoed around the entire thing. I know it was more than just an operation gone bad, I know it was more than he got a _little too close._ Tony loved her."

Abby looked at Jack, sleeping so peacefully against his mother. "Yes. He was never the same around women after Jeanne. He _barely_ dated after Jeanne. To be honest, Leah, I think... I think _you_ were the first woman that he took out on a serious date after Jeanne. Every other woman after her was nothing but a fling for him. Someone... someone might say that Jeanne was the one that got away. Why are you asking all this? There is no way Tony is going to leave you for her!"

She gently ran her fingers over Jack's soft hair. Leah had suddenly realized it, that final wall between her and Tony was _not_ the baby—it was Jeanne. "I think our problems since Jack was born are because of her... not intentionally of course... but I think he's been thinking a lot about her lately. What they could have had, perhaps. For her to turn up now, it just all... it all makes sense, Abby."

"He never told you about her."

"No. Tim says he closes up when you talk about her."

"Tony blames himself for what happened. It ended badly. Very, very, very badly."

Leah didn't need to hear more. Somehow this was all she needed to know in order to move forward.

* * *

The hum of the planes' engines drowned out any self-doubts. Tony leaned his head back and sighed, sadly. It had been surreal, just like he told Tim, but at the same time it had been liberating. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

In his pocket he fished out the photograph he kept of Leah on their wedding day taped back to back with a photograph of Jack. He had told himself over and over again that he had moved on, but he never actually felt this until today. Finally, after all these years, he'd vanquished his demons when it came to Jeanne. She forgave him. She saw him, truly, for the very first time.

Tony absent-mindedly turned the photograph over and over in his hand. He'd been pretty short with Leah before he left and then pretended that everything was okay. He was going to have to come clean with her when they got home.

"Is that your son?" Jeanne's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah," Tony said, holding the photograph out to her. "He'll be eight weeks old next week."

"He looks just like you," she said with a smile. Jeanne turned the photograph over and looked at Leah in her wedding gown. "Your wife is beautiful."

"Inside and out," he affirmed. Tony let his eyes fall on the photograph. "You know, she reminds me of you at times, Jeanne."

Jeanne handed him the photograph back. "In what ways?"

Tony smiled, gently. "She indulges my love of movies— _that_ was real. She's confident and smart, has a PH.D. Not medical, it's in archeology."

"How did you meet?" Jeanne repeated his question from earlier.

"Coffeehouse," Tony answered. "She happened to be in line in front of me. It was raining that day and she had this purple umbrella. I complimented her on it. We had this stand-in date every morning for two months before I asked her on a real date. Rest I suppose is history. She's spent... she's spent a lot of time trying to fix me... and I haven't been completely honest with her. Guess that's a problem with me, huh?"

Jeanne swallowed the lump in her throat. "You lied to me because... you had too. Why are you lying to her? Things with David didn't necessarily start off great since he was the first person I met after you, but once I was honest with him... everything came together. Be honest with her, Tony. That's all she wants."

Tony watched as she got back up and felt her way along the crash webbing to rejoin her sleeping husband. Her movements stirred Tim, who sat up and glanced at his partner, earnestly, asking Tony silently _do you need to talk?_ Tony shook his head and allowed Tim to fall back to sleep. It was a white lie. He did need to talk but not to Tim. The person that he needed to talk too was still hours away in Washington.

* * *

After the end of a long, grueling flight, he was finally home.

Tony pushed the bedroom open and glanced inside. His wife was sprawled out in their king sized bed, hair wild, the street lamp coming through the blinds casting shadows over her face while she slept. He had been surprised to learn that Leah was a bed hog. It was still a mystery to him how that petite woman managed to nearly push him to the edge of the bed some nights.

Silently he placed his duffel bag by the door and slipped his shoes off. After the hellish few days he'd gone through in the Sudan, Tony just wanted to curl up into bed with her in his arms. Looking at her now, he felt the final wall blocking her back from his heart completely dissolve away. He had hated himself for what he'd done to Jeanne and had convinced himself that he was still in love with Jeanne... seeing Jeanne happy surprisingly had made him happy. And he was ready to embrace the love he felt for Leah completely. There had been moments where he had almost been ready, where he had forgotten about that place in his heart that was still in love with another woman, but now that space was open and willing to let Leah in.

Leah woke up when she felt the bed shift as Tony settled down with her. A tired smile spread across her face. "Hi," she said, sleepily. "Did you just get in?"

"About two hours ago," Tony replied, laying down and pulling her into his arms. "Paperwork and all that jazz."

"Did you find the doctors?" Leah asked, her eyes earnest.

Tony kissed her, tenderly. "Yes. Almost didn't make it out but Gibbs managed to pull off one of his far-away Gibbs' rescues that only Gibbs can do."

Leah blinked. "I'm very tired and I'm sure that will make more sense when you tell me again tomorrow."

"I love you, Leah."

"I know, Tony. I love you too."

Tony grasped her face between his hands and kissed her, desperately. "No, listen to me. This entire week I've had to face a lot of demons, ones that I should have shared with you a long time ago. I destroyed Jeanne and I could never get over her. She was the measuring stick for every woman I ever met. Even you, bella. I think I fell in love with you because you reminded me the most of her. So, I put this wall up, so you wouldn't get to that place in my heart that was still devoted to Jeanne. This mission, this quest to find those doctors... it was my redemption. I learned that it was finally okay to let go—to give you that place in my heart that was devoted to her. It's you, Leah, _you_ I am one hundred percent, absolutely _in love_ with and not because you remind me of Jeanne—because you are an incredible woman."

Leah felt tears run hotly down her cheeks. He kissed the tears away and then hugged her to him. "I've never doubted your love, Tony. Never. I hope you don't feel like you should be apologizing to me. It's okay that you had unresolved feelings for her considering that it did not end well. What matters now is that you've lowered that wall, you've made peace, and we're here—together—there's no where I'd rather be, Tony."

He grinned at her cheekily. "Okay, well, that's good, because you're not getting rid of me. I'm here to stay."

She laughed, breathlessly. "Good. I don't want to get rid of you."

"You should sleep. Jack will be up soon," Tony pointed out, stroking her hair.

"Okay, but you'll tell me all about what happened in the morning, right?" Leah questioned as she drifted off.

Tony softly laid a kiss on her forehead. "Yes," he whispered, "I will." And for the first time in years he fell asleep not hating himself.


	9. Divide (Saviors)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Saviors"

 **A/N:** I haven't really addressed what is going on with Gibbs this season too much, probably because I haven't got a flipping clue as to what they're doing with him. All I know is he really is pissing me off lol. I've always preferred Tony/McGee over Tony/Gibbs so it isn't bothering to the point of angry rants like I've seen on the Internet, but it's blatantly obvious that Gibbs' is angry about something.

* * *

 **"Divide"**

Gibbs heard the front door open and close. Expecting to see Dr. Taft he was surprised to see Tony, the baby fast asleep in his snuggle pack. "Where's your wife?" he asked, the question harsh and cold.

Tony frowned at him, his green eyes searching for the man he'd grown to know over the years. "She was meeting with her department head about when she goes back to work next semester. Jack and I are heading over to Steve's for the Ohio State game."

"Are you checking up on me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, shifting the ice pack on his knee. "Because I'm fine. I don't need a baby-sitter."

"I spoke to Dr. Taft," Tony stated, softly. He kept his distance from the team leader. "He didn't seem to share the same opinion."

 _Of course Tony spoke to Taft._ Gibbs looked away and refused to acknowledge that statement. He didn't need Tony or anyone else from his team butting in—he needed them to do their jobs, and only their jobs. "Figured you'd be spending every minute off that Vance gave us with your wife. You did just spend forty-eight hours in Sudan with your ex-girlfriend."

Tony had come to expect Gibbs' harshness the last few months, going along with it was becoming second nature to the team, so he went along with it now just like he'd been doing for the last six months. "Leah and I talked about Jeanne when I got back. Everything is fine. She knows about what happened and that I'm at peace now and can move forward. We, um... we were hoping that you'd watch Jack for us next weekend so we could go away."

"Could have asked me over the phone—and yes, I don't mind watching him."

"Great... thanks...thanks, boss."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and watched as Tony retreated a little bit towards the door. "Do you have a problem with me watching Jack, DiNozzo? Leah the one that asked you to have me do it?"

Tony shook his head again and placed a hand on his son's back. "No! Boss, I trust you with my life! I have... there's no problem with you watching Jack. I'm just... I'm just worried about your health, Gibbs. I mean... you collapsed."

"And I'm fine. Just some scar tissue," Gibbs said with a wave of his hand.

 _Scar tissue my ass,_ Tony thought, sadly. He was convinced, as was Taft, that Gibbs had some kind of panic attack thinking about that mission in the Sudan. Tony was just grateful that the panic attack had happened before the plane had left for the Middle East. "You know you can always talk to me, boss."

Gibbs face softened just a bit and he looked away. "Nothing to talk about," he lied. Glancing at the clock, he sighed, "You should get going. Game is going to start soon. Don't want you and Jack to miss any of the action."

Tony could feel the divide growing between them. What the hell had he done? Feeling defeated, he turned to go. "Yeah. Jack might not care so much but I do like to be there before kick-off. He boss, thanks... for taking care of him next weekend. Leah and I... we both need the time away."

He got nothing but a grunt of a reply. Tony said his good-byes and quietly left the boss' house, mumbling to Jack, "Uncle Tim is right... Gibbs is getting worse."

* * *

Leah had the electric fireplace going when Tony and Jack got home that night. Sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea and a good book she smiled at her boys when they entered the living room. "Did you have fun at Steve's?"

Tony put the carrier down and grinned. "The ladies' man here sure did—I think he was held by every woman at the party."

"Well, is it okay if I have my turn with him?" Leah asked, closing her book and putting it down. She placed her cup of tea on the coffee table. "I haven't seen him all day!"

"You know something, at the end of the game, I think he was looking at those women wondering where his mommy was," Tony said, easing Jack out of his coat and hat and then the carrier. He brought the baby to Leah and gently rested him in her arms.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at his mother before sighing and going back to sleep. Leah laughed, softly, "I guess he wasn't looking that hard for me."

Tony took his jacket off and tossed it on the nearby easy chair. "How did your meeting with the department head go?"

Leah heard the stiffness in his voice. She looked up from her sleeping baby and at her husband's weary face. "Fine. I'm all set to return in the spring. Is... is everything okay, Tony?"

"Gibbs said he'd watch Jack next weekend."

"You don't sound happy about that."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "He still isn't happy with me. I don't get it. All he ever wanted was for me to do my job and do it well. I thought I'd done that the last six months."

Leah felt her heart breaking for him. Seeing the relationship that Tony and Gibbs had become distant was obviously weighing heavily on her husband. He took everything to heart. He blamed himself even when he did not deserve the blame. "Honey, he went through a lot and there's a lot for him to sort out. It will get better. Maybe spending a whole weekend with Jack will help him heal a little bit."

He slid along the sofa and wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling both her and the baby close to him. Tony kissed the top of her head. "I hope so, bella," he whispered, "I see him unraveling, worse than when he lost his memory ten years ago... and he won't talk to any of us. Not me or Tim or even Ducky. I'm not even sure he's spoken much to Vance about it... or Fornell... it's like he doesn't even realize that people care about him."

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Jack yawned and stretched in her arms. "Would you talk to me if it happened to you?"

"I would hope I would," Tony confessed.

"But you don't know what it's like until it happens to you," Leah said, sadly. "By the way, that's not given you clearance to get shot and nearly die okay?"

Tony laughed and kissed the top of her head again. "Got it," he said, because he truly had no plans of getting shot and dying on her. He had too much to live for now.


	10. Lilies (Day in Court)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Day in Court"

 **A/N:** FINALLY the old Gibbs was back. Perhaps talking with Dr. Taft IS helping Gibbs. Also, did anyone else think that overprotective Tony and Tim were all kinds of sexy, because I sure did! Short, sweet, little tag here, enjoy!

* * *

 **"Lilies"**

"Lilies? What's the occasion?" Leah asked, sweetly.

"No occasion," Tony replied, handing her the bouquet with a tight smile. "Just felt like bringing my wonderful wife flowers."

Leah found a vase and filled it with water for her lilies. She placed the flowers in the water and fluffed the arrangement. "Not that I don't love surprise flowers... but is something wrong, Tony? You seem on edge."

Tony moved towards her, wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed, tenderly, simply enjoying the soft pressure of her lips against his. "Long week, nothing more. And the flowers... it's important to show you every now and then that I love you—not just on birthdays or holidays or anniversaries."

She wouldn't argue that point with him because she did agree but Leah knew this was more than Tony just wanting to show her how much he loved her. "Honey, what's going on, you can tell me... is something going on at work?"

He sighed and hugged her. Tony felt even worse for Ellie as he held his wife and counted his lucky stars he had her. "Ellie went home to Oklahoma for a while. I'm probably going to be spending long nights at NCIS while she's out of town."

"Oh, that's okay, I have the nanny to help me. She stays late on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can get work done," Leah said, still slightly troubled by his demeanor. "Is everything alright with Ellie? Jake... didn't go with her?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking she doesn't want him around," Tony replied, harshly as he let go of his wife and moved into the living. He peeked in on Jack in his playpen. The baby gazed up at him and a hint of a smile crossed the baby's face. "Aw, look at that... you're starting to really smile Jack."

Leah watched as Tony lifted Jack out of the playpen and went to sit in his easy chair, snuggling the baby close and chatting with him. She put her vase of lilies onto the dinning room table. "Anthony, we are not Ellie and Jake. Okay? I love you, you would have to do something absolutely horrible for me to stop loving you. And I would never cheat on you—you're not the only loyal one around here."

Tony pressed a soft kiss to his son's head. "How did you know about Ellie and Jake?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving Jack's sweet face.

She sat down on the sofa, drawing her feet underneath her. "Abby and I had lunch this afternoon while you were in Baltimore. She was concerned about Ellie, told me what was happening with Jake. Honey, that isn't going to happen to us."

He sighed and looked at her. "How do you know that for certain, Leah? In five years, ten years from now, who can really say where we'll be in our marriage."

"In five years we're going to be in a house, with our _two_ children, and we're going to be as happy as ever, got it?"

"You cannot just will something like that to happen."

"I know. I know that it is going to take a lot of work to make sure that our marriage stays strong. I'm not worried. I'm not scared of how hard it's going to be."

Tony got up from the chair and went to hand her the baby. Gently he sat down on the sofa with her and pulled her close, laying a kiss on temple before reaching out with his finger to give to his son. Jack grabbed it and promptly stuck it in his mouth. Tony smiled at his son, feeling his wife leaning back against his shoulder. "You're right—our marriage is different. Thank you for helping me see it."

Leah smiled up at him, love reflecting in her eyes, a love that she was certain would last a lifetime. They had worked too hard, been through too much to just throw it away and walk away from one another. "You're welcome. But... just so you know, it doesn't hurt to bring me flowers just because."

He kissed her and promised her that he'd remember that. She kissed him back and never doubted that he would forget.


	11. You Shouldn't Be Alone (Blood Brothers)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Blood Brothers"

 **A/N:** I thought that this was EW's best performance to date. She was great, especially that scene with the inmate at the end, convincing him to donate the bone marrow. Ellie comes off as much more approachable and likable than Ziva or Kate. And thank you, writers, for giving her a NORMAL family background that was refreshing. Especially loved her relationship with her big brother.

Few thoughts on Tony post "Saviors": he seems different to me, not in a bad way, but definitely more chummy with McGee, I mean he willing did those reports for Tim... looks like things are over with Zoe... and the predictable Tony getting back together with Jeanne is going to happen, otherwise why would Tobias say a thing about the Sudan other than to foreshadow what's coming?

Enough with my cranky rants, **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

 **"You Shouldn't Be Alone"**

Emily Fornell had sent him home with some leftovers, which he had thrown in the trash, but bless her—she had really tried to cook for them.

Tony had been all right with the idea of spending Thanksgiving alone until the actual day, regretting that he'd let Leah and Jack go to Boston without him when his wife volunteered to cook dinner at home for the two of them. He thought the alone time would do him so good, but that morning on his way into NCIS he'd found a twenty four liquor store and picked up a bottle of wine intending to stop by Ducky's later. Fornell had been nice enough to invite him over and since Tony wanted to pick the FBI agent's brain about Gibbs...

Keys jingled in the lock and Tony looked up startled. Leah was not due to be home until Sunday. _Did I really sleep through the entire weekend?_ He thought as he watched the door open and Leah shuffle in carrying her luggage, Tim behind her with the baby. "I thought you were staying in Boston until Sunday?"

"You shouldn't be spending the entire weekend alone," Leah said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into," Tim quipped with a grin. "Besides we had so much food left over yesterday..."

"Where's Delilah?" Tony asked.

"On her way up. Bert and Abby were helping with the food," Tim replied.

Leah put her luggage down and then took the baby from McGee. She eased Jack out of his jacket and winter hat, then she unbuckled him, gently taking him out of the carrier and tucking him in her arms. "I'm going to go change Jack. He wasn't a fan of the airport bathroom. Too cold I think."

Tony got up from the sofa and placed his beer on the coffee table. He grabbed his wife's luggage and moved it out of the way. "You know, you guys didn't have to come over and check on me."

Tim feigned confusion. "What are you talking about? Leah called and said she came home early and wanted us to all have a Thanksgiving meal together."

"And it just so happened that all four of you were free?" Tony questioned, with a slight smile.

"Okay, fine, we felt terrible yesterday that you were alone," Tim confessed. "When we got here Leah was getting out of the cab. Happy coincidence."

Tony smiled at him and went to find a bottle of wine. He poured everyone—minus his breastfeeding wife—a glass and set them down at the table. It didn't take long for the apartment to soon fill with chatter and the smells of leftovers cooking and Tony suddenly was hit with how lonely he'd been with no one there. While Abby and Delilah were entertaining the baby, Tim and Bert flipping through the channels to find something to watch, Tony snuck into the kitchen with his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm glad you came home early."

Leah smiled and turned her head towards him and kissed him. "I know the last few weeks have been rough for you and that you needed space. Just made me sad that you were alone on Thanksgiving while Jack and I were in Boston having a good time."

"Guess I'm not alone," Tony quipped, "Or have people in my life that are not going to let me _be_ alone."

"Are you okay with that?" Leah asked him honestly, "Because Jack and I can go stay with Norah for the weekend."

"You really want to spend the weekend with Norah and her new boyfriend?" Tony inquired, laughing silently.

"If you still need to be alone—yes."

"I don't need to be alone."

Leah searched his eyes. Tony smiled at her, softly. She eased in his arms and kissed him once more. "Happy Thanksgiving, honey."

Tony hugged her, tightly, pressed a kiss to her temple, and sighed, "Happy Thanksgiving, bella."

She gave him a beaming smile, the one that he absolutely loved and missed when she was gone. What had he been thinking when he said he needed to spend the holiday alone? Having her around, cooking for him, even if it was just leftovers, was much better than the take out he was going to pick up later after his workout.

He let go of her and grabbed her hand, leading her out into the living room. Tony might have thought what he really needed was alone time, but the truth was far from it. He needed time with his friends and family, to remind him that he wasn't alone. Pulling Leah closer to him on the easy chair they had squeezed into, he gave her another kiss on the temple. Being with his wife, his son, and his friends was definitely better than being alone.


	12. A Wonderful Life (Spinning Wheel)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Spinning Wheel"

 **A/N:** Found this on my computer the morning. I had forgotten to post it before Christmas!

* * *

 **"A Wonderful Life"**

Ellie Bishop looked at the happy, smiling baby in her arms and couldn't help but smile at him in return. Jack cooed, quite content with the attention that he was getting from his father's co-worker since his mother was very busy getting dinner on the table for the team. "You little flirt," Ellie teased the baby, "You really are just like Daddy."

Leah smiled while she set the table. She had sent Tony and Tim out to get a few things while she finished dinner and Ellie entertained the baby. "He does enjoy being with the ladies more than men. Considering that his father and grandfather are such ladies' men... I'm not surprised."

Jack grinned and kicked his legs. He really was the happiest when the women in his life gave him attention, but he didn't mind spending time with Tony, Tim or Gibbs. His mother or another female were just his preference.

"Before I left the NSA, Jake and I discussed having kids," Ellie said, softly, a sad look in her eyes. "We never did come to an agreement."

"Ellie, I hope you don't think that if you'd had a baby things would have been different," Leah told her.

"No. I don't think kids would have made a difference," Ellie replied, standing up with the baby in her arms. "It would have made things worse."

Leah watched as Ellie went to put Jack in his play-pen. The demise of Jake and Ellie's marriage had been a hot topic between Leah and Tony—fears that their marriage could end up the same and vows to make sure it didn't. "Things will look better once the divorce is finalized," she reassured the other woman. "And you get a new place—completely Jake free."

Ellie stroked the baby's cheek with her thumb before turning away to help Leah finish with the table. "I have a few appointments set up after the holidays. Until then, I'm fine staying in the hotel."

"Hotel? Ellie you don't have to stay in a hotel!" Leah said with a shake of her head. "You can come stay here with us! Or I'm sure Gibbs would gladly give you his guest room."

"I don't want to impose," Ellie replied. "The hotel is fine until I find something permanent."

"If you ask me I would have kicked Jake out."

"Okay, ladies," Tony announced, using his hip to open the apartment door, "we're back. And I think we bought out the entire ice cream supply at the store."

Leah snatched the bag out of his hand. "Stop exaggerating."

Tony smiled at her, wistfully. "I'm not—he only had one gallon of vanilla ice cream left."

"You know... if you tease the chef you do not get dessert."

"Alright, I'll stop."

Jack let out a cry to demand _someone's_ attention. His father went to get him out of the play-pen and immediately the infant stopped crying, gurgling and cooing now that he had what he wanted.

Tony sat down on the sofa with Ellie, and while he listened to Tim and Leah's conversation about the food in the kitchen, he softly asked her, "Are you going to be okay, Bish?"

Ellie nodded her head. "Yes. Might take a little bit of time but I think I mourned my marriage a long time ago." She ran her finger along Jack's soft cheek, getting a smile out of him. "This is the best for the both of us."

Tony set his jaw. "Yeah," he said, then covered Jack's ears with his hand, "But Jake didn't need to be such an ass about it." He watched a smile cross her face. She didn't look like someone that was this strong, considering how tiny she was, but he'd learned that she was tough enough. Still... this was his "little sister" and he hated how Jake had treated her. "If you want my opinion you were too nice."

"Now you sound like my brother, George," Ellie said. "He wanted me to bust a few of Jake's belongings. It's not worth it."

"It would have made you feel better."

"Tony, I'll be fine."

Leah was bringing dinner to the table and ended the conversation. Tony got up and placed Jack in his bouncy seat near the foot of his mother's chair so he could still see her while she ate, otherwise, he'd cry throughout dinner. As they all settled down to eat, Tony realized that Ellie was telling the truth. She was going to be fine because the team wasn't going to let her _not_ be fine

Already that day they had gone above and beyond to locate Ducky's brother, they'd do the same for Ellie. _Because that's what you do,_ Tony reminded himself. He glanced down at Jack. His son smiled up at him. Even the baby, in his own way, had helped his aunt Ellie feel better that night.

Only three months old and Jack already understood the unspoken rule.

* * *

As the days wore down to Christmas it was quiet around NCIS.

Ellie had gone home to Oklahoma; Ducky was spending time with Nicholas and his brother's family; Jimmy and Breena were visiting Jimmy's mother; Gibbs had requested that the team be on desk duty until after the holidays, and Tony and Tim spent the days catching up on paperwork, making idle chit-chat.

Tony, thoroughly full from the office Christmas party, headed home early on Christmas Eve. Jack was dressed in red pajamas that said _Baby's First Christmas_ when Tony arrived home. His little eyes sparkled and his cheeks pulled into a smile when he saw his father. In the last few weeks he had started to respond to his parents more, at three months old he'd lost his newborn face and did indeed mirror Tony.

Seeing Jack respond to him like this always made his stomach flutter just a little bit. It was hard to believe some days how fast this little baby had won over his daddy's heart but Tony was completely smitten with him.

Tony smiled down at the baby and gently lifted him out of his swing. "Hey little man. You look already for Santa to stop by tonight. Now, I know we don't have a real fireplace or chimney, but don't you worry—Santa is magical—he'll find a way into our apartment to leave you gifts." It warmed his heart and filled it with joy when his son smiled and cooed at him. Tony grinned at the baby and gave him a soft kiss. "Where's Mommy, huh?"

Leah appeared in the living room, in her pajamas as well—a navy blue Henley shirt and red plaid flannel pants. "Mommy went to get ready to watch the movie with Daddy. I made us some hot chocolate and popcorn."

"Sounds great," Tony said, rocking Jack in his arms. "I'll just go put the little man to bed."

"Can you double check and make sure he has everything in his bag for the flight on Saturday?" Leah asked, flopping down onto the sofa.

"Already three months old and you've traveled more than some adults," Tony muttered as he carried Jack into the nursery.

Jack was already asleep before Tony laid him in the crib. Finding the bag with his son's things, Tony looked through to make sure that Leah had packed everything. Of course she had, but when she went away solo, before the baby, she'd always had Tony double check her things. Putting the bag back, Tony flipped the monitor on and leaving the door ajar, joined Leah.

Leah was munching on popcorn waiting for him. "Is the bag all set?"

Tony sat down with her and put his arm over the back of the sofa. "Yes. The bag is all set."

"Is he asleep?" she asked, snuggling closer to him.

"Fast asleep," he assured her, kissing her cheek.

"Should we watch the movie?"

"Yeah."

Leah reached for the remote and pressed play. Tony pulled her closer as the music began to play and _It's A Wonderful Life_ flashed across the screen. Smiling to himself, he could help but feel that it was, indeed, a wonderful life.


	13. Walk Away (Deja Vu)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Deja Vu"

 **A/N:** Haven't felt much love for this story, actually, while I've enjoyed the season, the constant drama over Tony is getting tiresome. MW deserves better from his fans.

* * *

 **"Walk Away"**

The power finally came back on twenty-four hours later. At least it came back on at Tony and Leah's place. Tim was going be without power for a few more days and not wanting to stay at Gibbs' house by himself, he elected to sleep on the sofa in the DiNozzos' apartment.

Leah and Jack had been out of town when the extreme cold and snow hit. She had taken the baby to a conference in Florida that she was speaking at and wouldn't be home. At least it would be quiet in Tony's apartment and Ellie's snoring wouldn't keep them up all night. That had certainly surprised Tony and Gibbs; Tim had been aware of it since that undercover mission.

"Here, you can borrow some of my sweats," Tony said, tossing some clothes at Tim. "We can swing by your apartment on the way to work tomorrow."

"You okay?" Tim asked, picking the sweats up off the floor. "You sound a little depressed."

"I could have gone to Florida with Leah," Tony replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you know... the job... I had to stay behind."

"Was she mad?" Tim asked.

Tony shook his head. "No, she understood. I'm the one that has a problem with it, Tim. Feels like I'm missing out on Jack's childhood because of NCIS. I almost missed his birth because I was tracking Daniel Budd overseas."

Tim held the sweats against his chest. In the last few weeks he had noticed a change in Tony. It felt like Tony was pulling back from them. He was willing to stay after hours to do work, willing to travel to pick up witnesses alone...all things he would not have done in the past. Something was going on. "Maybe you need a long vacation. You have the time. Take it."

He chuckled, a deep one in his chest, "Please. Can you see Gibbs approving that? He's pissed off as it is at me for doing his job. You know he wanted to be the one to put the bullet in Budd but Vance sidelined him. And the Sudan? How do you think he felt when it was you and me that saved those doctors?"

Frowning, the younger man put the clothes he had been offered down onto the sofa. "Tony. It isn't your fault what Gibbs' is going through. There's only so much any of us can take on this job. Look at Ziva. She had to walk away or it was going to kill her. Gibbs just doesn't know when to walk away."

"Maybe I do," Tony said.

"What?" Tim inquired.

"Maybe I do know when to walk away."

"Are you going to leave NCIS?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Leah would like it if I left. Been thinking of going back to school. She makes enough money to support the two of us. I mean it would be tight, but we'd get by."

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony, walking away from NCIS? "What... what would you do if you left? I mean... being a cop is what...you do!" He was having a hard time picturing Tony in any other role...

"She thinks I would make a good teacher; maybe teach criminology classes or FLET-C training."

"You're really thinking about leaving?"

"There are days, Tim, I think it would be for the best," Tony said, sadly. "Not just for me, but for the team."

Tim wanted to say something but the phone rang. Tony informed him that it was probably Leah calling to make sure he was alright. She had been worried about him when she heard the power went out.

By the time he was done on the phone, their conversation was all but forgotten. In fact, it would be months later that Tim even thought about their talk again, pushed the back of his brain until such a time that Tony was ready to walk away again.


	14. You're What? (Deja Vu)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Deja Vu"

 **A/N:** Follow up to the last tag. I plan on "righting" the ship in this verse soon. I'm so done with canon Gibbs lol. Oh and just so there's no confusion, Tony is not leaving in this verse, in fact I'm only writing tags to Season 13 up until "Loose Cannons", because at that point we would have reached "Slowly Fading Away" and that story seemed like the perfect backdrop to write a one-shot "righting the ship" between Tony and Gibbs.

* * *

 **"You're What?"**

"What is that?" Leah asked, noticing that Tony was working on something on his laptop.

"My resignation letter," Tony replied, as if this was casual information; as if he wasn't making a huge, life changing decision without speaking to her.

Leah stopped what she was doing and stared at him. She wasn't even aware that her husband was thinking about leaving NCIS. What had happened while she was away in Florida? "Your resignation letter? Are you leaving NCIS?"

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes," he said, harshly. "I can't seem to right the ship with Gibbs and it's starting to have an effect on the rest of the team. Tim and Ellie are good agents, good people, they don't deserve that. And Tim's ready to be Gibbs' senior agent. I've taught him everything that I know, it's time that he put it to good use."

She wrestled the laptop away from him and closed it. Glaring at him, she tucked the computer underneath her arm. "Is your solution to run every time something gets hard? Life is hard, Tony! Work is hard! Relationships are hard! But running away isn't the answer."

He frowned at her. Yes, more often than not when things got tough, he ran. Tony figured he had toughed it out at NCIS for a long time, longer than most would expect him to be there. "I know running isn't the answer. But I thought you'd be happy if I resigned?"

"Only if you're happy," Leah said softly. "Would you be happy, Tony?"

"I... I don't know," Tony confessed, running his hands over his face for a second. "I'm good at what I do, Leah. I like what I do."

Leah put the computer back onto the table. "I think you know your answer then, honey."

Tony looked at the closed laptop. "If I resigned there wouldn't be such a huge risk that you'd be raising Jack alone."

"Is that what this is really all about? You're afraid of leaving me?"

"My father was absent my whole life, Leah. I don't want that to happen to Jack."

"Dying in the line of duty and just not being there are two different things, Tony."

He gently reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. Tony buried his face in her hair and sighed. If she asked him too, he would pack everything up that very second and follow her to the ends of the Earth.

She wasn't going to do that. Leah knew how much NCIS meant to him and she hated the thought her being the reason that he left. She could handle the dangers of his job if she just kept praying every night that Tony would always make it home safe.


	15. Point (React)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "React"

 **A/N:** I know, I know, I'm behind lol. There were several things about this episode that I enjoyed. I wouldn't mind seeing Page again. Some people bitch that Tony has been pushed to the background (not a view I share or support) but poor Tim was sacrificed SEVERAL seasons for the sake of Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva drama. It's nice to learn some more things about Tim.

* * *

"Point"

Tony quickly pulled the plug on the operation once Gibbs, Fornell, and McGee went down. It had gone to hell in a hand basket quickly and all three agents were going to need medical attention always.

Doing this gave him the opportunity to shut himself in the supply closet and take deep breaths. Ironically this was a strategy that he had started to use when his wife was pregnant and cranky. It stopped a lot of fights from happening when he went to his calm down place. Today he was shutting himself in the closet to calm down for different reasons than being angry... he was terrified.

He could have lost Gibbs, Tim... SecNav could still lose her daughter, and for several minutes the entire thing rested on his shoulders. Which, was the whole point of Gibbs leaving him in charge in MTAC and not sitting in that restaurant watching... could Tim have pulled the plug as quickly? _And taken the heat from Gibbs that is surely coming..._

Cursing, Tony pulled the closet door open and stepped out. Was this job getting to be too much for him? All he could think about was Jack and someone taking his son from him.

"Gibbs didn't go to the hospital," Ellie informed him.

"Of course he didn't," Tony said. "Ducky will check him out. If not, call Dr. Taft."

"He will not like that," she stuttered. "He should have just gone to the ER with McGee and Fornell."

Tony chuckled. "Oh, Probie, you have so much to learn still."

Ellie frowned at him. "He just recovered from major injuries..."

As they rounded the corner, Tony was surprised to see Page standing there, arms crossed waiting for him. "That was pretty ballsy, DiNozzo. Cutting the cord like that and not going after the kidnappers," she said. "Guess there was a reason Gibbs left you running point in MTAC."

"We need to regroup," Tony said.

"Regroup?" Page repeated. "What is Gibbs' going to say to that?"

"You know something, Valeri, I don't care what Gibbs' is going to say," Tony sighed. He was sure Gibbs had a plan B. Right now, Tony had somewhere else to be.

* * *

Coffee dates in the Navy Yard was the only time that Tony got to see Leah and Jack these days. Especially the baby; Jack was usually sound asleep by the time his father made it home.

Tony paid for the two coffees and went to sit on the bench with Leah. He put the coffees in the cup holders on Jack's stroller and pulled her in for a quick, however, hungry kiss.

Leah pulled away, surprised. Clearly, she could tell that something was bothering him, but she wasn't sure exactly the _what_ was. "What was that for?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

"I watched Tim and Gibbs get nearly blown up today," Tony confessed, "and then I had to make the decision to pull the plug on an operation to find a kidnapped girl. Got me thinking about you and Jack..."

"Are Tim and Gibbs okay?" Leah asked, concerned. He nodded his head and she continued. "Gibbs shouldn't be going out into the field like that, not so soon after his injuries. His doctor isn't going to be happy about that."

Tony took a deep breath. "You know him, Leah... he thinks he's invincible."

Leah eyed him sadly. "Or, he just doesn't value his life that much since his family died."

He knew that she was speaking the truth. What did Gibbs have to live for these days? He certainly didn't seem to be living for anyone on the team, or for Jack... so what was driving him? "Well, if he's looking to get himself killed, he's doing a pretty damn good job of making sure that happens."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad that it wasn't you that almost got blown up. Jack and I love you and need you and we'd be devastated if we lost you, Tony."

"That feeling works both ways," Tony replied, reaching for their coffees. He handed hers over. "I realized that while watching this all unfold."

"Realized what, exactly?" Leah inquired.

"I would be devastated if I lost you and Jack."

"Jack and I have no plans of going anywhere."

Tony rang his tongue over his lips and draped his arm over her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her temple. "I promise, Leah," he whispered to her, "I'm going to do my best to make sure that my job doesn't take you away from me."

Leah glanced at Jack, sleeping in the stroller, peacefully unaware of the world around him. "Did someone threaten me and Jack?" she asked, nervously, worried more for the safety of her baby than her own.

He shook his head. "No. No one threatened you or Jack. I'm just going to make sure that I do everything possible to eliminate the possibility."

She had never doubted his determination to keep her safe, ever. "Why are you so concerned about that now?"

"It's this case," Tony stated simply. "I wish I could tell you more but I can't."

"That's okay," Leah replied. "I understand."

"I made a decision, a decision that could cost someone their life," Tony confessed.

"That's why I left you in charge in MTAC," Gibbs interrupted.

Leah glanced up to see Gibbs standing there. It had been weeks since she had seen him. He very rarely showed up for team gatherings these days. Tony grumbled about how the team leader was playing chess with Doctor Taft all the time. Gibbs looked startling older to her. She tried to smile at him, to hide her obvious concern. "Hi, Gibbs. Sorry if I'm hogging Tony."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled at her, sadly. "It's fine. We're still waiting on a number of things, including Tim getting back from the hospital. I think I've hogged Tony enough these last few months from you."

Tony wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Gibbs had just apologized to his wife. Standing, Tony planted a kiss on top of Leah's head, made no promises that he was going to be home for dinner and turned towards his boss. "I'll get back to work now."

"No, Tony," Gibbs snapped, gesturing towards Leah and Jack, "Stay with them for a while. You've earned a longer break."

"Meghan is still missing," Tony pointed out.

"And there's nothing we can do until we hear from the kidnappers again," Gibbs countered. "Take the opportunity to spend a few minutes with your family."

Leah could see that Tony was confused. Gibbs had been, well, distance, since being shot. It had been a cause for concern and puzzlement for Tony, one that had pushed him to almost resigning because he thought it would be better for the team if he was gone. "You better take it before he changes his mind," she joked.

Gibbs winced at the comment. Even Leah could see how terrible he had been to his team lately, and she wasn't around all the time. "I'll have Ellie call you when I need you," he said, walking away, "Nice job up there."

Tony slowly sat back down onto the bench. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Gibbs barely looked at him some days, snipped at both him and McGee all the time... he was even gruff with Ellie. _Did Gibbs just compliment me?_

Jack woke up and fussed. He found his mother first and then looked at his father. A smile spread across the baby's face and Tony was compelled to lift Jack out of the stroller. Tony settled his son on his lap and kissed his round cheeks. He decided he wasn't going to try to figure out Gibbs' sudden change of heart, he was going to be happy for it.


	16. The Road to West Virginia

**Warnings: Spoilers for Season 13, my story "Slowly Fading Away"**

 **A/N:** This is the point where this verse has gone completely AU. If you haven't read "Slowly Fading Away", you might be a bit confused. I'd suggest reading that. Timeline wise, this takes place following "After Hours", anything after that episode doesn't exist in this verse FYI. So, no fake Tony's, unfortunately because I really liked them lol. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Road to West Virginia**

It figured that after working all night, the team would be thrown a case and Tim would come down with bronchitis.

Tony put in extra hours after his partner went home. He and Ellie burned the midnight oil, and Tony had only gone home once to shower, change, and peek in on his family. Shortly after popping into his apartment, Tony found himself trekking through a snow storm to pick up a witness. The snow made travel slow going and he realized he was going to have to find a place to stay over night and get the witness in the morning.

Exhausted, Tony pulled the Charger into a quaint, cute little diner. His stomach grumbled, reminding him he had not eaten in hours. Bundling up against the cold, the senior field agent proceeded inside.

A few locals glanced at him, a trucker sipping coffee at the counter tucked his chin at him in greeting; Tony brushed the snow from his shoulders and sat down at the far end of the counter and rubbed his hands.

"Don't get a lot of you city boys out here," the lady behind the counter said with a grin.

"That obvious I'm from the city, huh?" Tony questioned with a smile.

She nodded. "Yes. You dress too fancy for the folks around here. What can I get for you?"

He grinned. "Coffee, pancakes, and maybe a place to stay for the night."

"Inn across the street has some vacancy. Nice people that run it."

"Is there a phone there to call my wife? I don't want her to worry when I don't come home later."

The woman smiled, warmly at him. "I'm sure it can be arranged to use a phone. You don't have a cell phone?"

Tony sighed and pulled the phone out, holding it up. "Doesn't get a signal out here." He swiped his thumb over the screen, lighting it up. Jack was smiling back at him and the photograph made Tony smile in return. At least he didn't need to have a signal to see his photographs.

"Wish more men looked at their photographs of their families like you," the waitress said.

"My family is my reason for everything I do," Tony answered, honestly while he ate his pancakes. "Back in the day I would have just driven right through this storm. Now, I'm looking for a place to stay."

She smiled, broadly at him. "And I'm sure you're wife will appreciate it."

He grinned and looked down at his phone. Yeah, Leah was going to rest easier tonight knowing that he was safe.

* * *

It was late for someone to be at their door. Leah was just about to get Jack ready for bed. "Gibbs?" she questioned when she opened the door. "Is everything alright? Is Tony okay?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Tony is fine. I actually came by to see if he was here."

Leah shook her head. "No. He isn't back yet. I assume that the snow has slowed him down. Do you want me to let him know you stopped by?"

"No, it's not that important."

"It had to have some importance if you drove in the storm here to speak to him."

Gibbs took a deep breath and gazed at Leah. The former marine had not been very warm and loving to Tony and his family for a while now; struggling with his demons he had needed to put Tony at arm's length, and perhaps it made his pain worse seeing Tony with his family. The loss of his own family felt even more present when he was with Tony and Leah and the baby. "My... therapist thinks it's a good idea that I come talk to him."

Leah blinked and gripped the door frame. Therapist? Tony suspected that Gibbs was seeing someone to talk about what happened in Iraq but her husband had no proof of this. And whatever happened in Iraq was what had driven the wedge between Gibbs and Tony. She was sure of this. "Talk to him about..."

"Iraq, you, Jack."

"That' a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, well, we have a few months to catch up on," Gibbs admitted with a shrug.

Leah glanced behind her when the phone rang. "I should get that," she said, turning to go. "Gibbs. Tony understands that you've been through a lot... and it's been eating him alive that he wasn't there to stop that kid from shooting you..."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, Leah. I need to be... I need to be better at telling him it... wasn't his fault." He noticed her eyes soften; his cold shouldering of Tony had bothered her too. The phone kept ringing and he gestured towards it, "You should get that before it wakes the baby up."

She laughed. "Jack? He's not in bed yet, playing in his playpen, but he's like his father, he can sleep through anything."

He felt a rush a of love as she said good-bye and closed the door. Gibbs sighed, closed his eyes, and then headed back out into the snow. Hopefully when he saw Tony tomorrow he could get these feelings out and they could get back whatever they had lost over the last few months.

* * *

"Roads are really bad," Tony said, sadly, "I think it's best if I stay here for the night."

" _Okay, I'm just glad that you're safe,"_ Leah replied, with a heavy sigh. " _You'll call me in the morning when you leave West Virginia?"_

Tony glanced up at the young man getting everything situated for him to stay the night at this little motel. He didn't feel quite right about him, but it was a small town and there were very little options for the federal agent. _It's only one night,_ he told himself. "Yeah, after I pick up the witness I'll call you. And I promise I'll drive carefully and slowly."

Leah was probably rolling her eyes at him. He could picture her, clearly. " _Don't joke about these things, Anthony. Driving in the snow is no joke. I just want you to come home to Jack and I safely. Is that too much to ask for?"_

He shook his head and rubbed his temple. "No, it's not too much to ask for, bella. I should be on the road by six. I'll call you then. Ti amo, bella."

She sighed, softly. " _I love you, too."_

Tony hung up the phone and looked at the kid handling his registration. He could see the boy's hands shaking as he approached Tony with the paper work and asked him if his wife had been mad. "Not really," the federal agent answered, while he filled out the paperwork, "You alright?"

"F-fine sir," the young man said, taking his form. "Let me show you too your room."

"Great," Tony said, straightening his form, and unaware of the hell he was about to go through, added, "just let me get my bag out of my car."


	17. Cold As Ice

**A/N:** Sorry, guess there was some confusion the last chapter. That one shot was a missing scene that took place before the first chapter of "Slowly Fading Away". Any questions feel free to ask :) This one is short, sweet, set during "Slowly Fading Away".

* * *

 **"Cold As Ice"**

Despite the heat being on in the conference room, Leah was shivering.

Her world was completely unraveling. Tony was missing, possibly out in the cold and dying. Or, the negative Nelly in her kept saying, he was already dead. She was struggling to hold herself together. Her husband, lover, best friend... her protector... had vanished in the blink of an eye. She might not ever see him again and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Instead of vomiting, however, she had resorted to shivering.

Ducky poured her a cup of hot chocolate and placed it in front of her. His heart broke looking at her worried face. Anthony meant so much to her and here she was sitting in this room, facing a frightening reality. "Jethro will get to the bottom of this my dear."

Leah stared at the cardboard cup in front of her. "I'm trying not to go to the worst case scenario, but I keep seeing Jack growing up without his father and asking me years from now where his daddy is. And I'm afraid I won't have the answers."

"You will find the words, my dear, if it comes to that," Ducky assured her. "But I am hopeful that it is not coming to that."

"The irony is he stopped so he wouldn't get hurt," Leah said, softly. "He thought it was best..."

"It seems that he had the best intentions at heart. Trouble is Anthony's middle name, sadly."

Holding back a sob, Leah leaned back in her seat. She glanced at Jack, sound asleep on a blanket on the floor. At least one of them could rest easy. She wanted to wake up, warm in bed, and not be sitting here at NCIS, shivering. She didn't want to feel as cold as ice.

* * *

Tobias Fornell recalled one time seeing Gibbs this way, just after Kate Todd died.

Gibbs normally drove like a mad man, but today he was really pushing the limits as the two agents desperately searched for Tony. When Tobias had broached the subject that perhaps DiNozzo had gotten cold feet and ran away, the FBI agent thought for sure Gibbs was going to clock him. _DiNozzo would never leave his family like this. Never, Tobias!_

Regardless of how Tobias felt, they had a job to do. Finding Tony was their top priority. After watching the team struggle through Gibbs' near death experience, the FBI agent wondered what was going to happen if they had to suffer through the loss of Tony. How was Jethro going to handle it? Clearly the man was still not right in the head. Another death would only kick him when he was already flat on his face. "DiNozzo's smart. He'll find a way to survive."

"I know," Gibbs ground out. "I taught him how to be an agent!"

"But you're still worried," Tobias pointed out.

"Of course I am. Tony might be dead."

"And how does that make you feel?"

Jethro glared at him. Why did everyone insist on being his therapist? How did it make him feel? It made him feel awful. He had pushed Tony away thinking that it was best, thinking that he wouldn't hurt Tony anymore if he kept the younger man at a distance. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, he realized how cold that made him feel. "Like a bastard, Tobias," he muttered, "like a bastard."


	18. Fifteen Seconds

**Warnings:** Not very Gibbs friendly. Spoilers for S11, S13

 **A/N:** McGee and Leah's drive to West Virignia; Gibbs thoughts before they arrive at the hospital, so this takes place in "Slowly Fading Away" after Tony has been found and is in the hospital there. These are really going to be fill-in-the blank chapters leading up to "Surreal". If you want a heavy dose of angst, I suggest you go read it lol.

* * *

 **"Fifteen Seconds"**

The sky was just starting to turn pink as McGee crossed over the West Virginia border. They had been driving all night to get to the hospital so Leah could be with Tony. She had insisted on going that night and Tim couldn't say no to her. Besides, he was scared that Tony was going to die... _he did die... for fifteen seconds according to Gibbs._

Glancing at Leah, Tim thought about this. For fifteen seconds Tony had been dead, Leah had been a widow and Jack had been fatherless. He had been assured that Tony was stable, even if his condition was still critical. Anything could still go wrong; Leah could still end up a widow and a single mother. "Gibbs... said he found a photograph of you and Jack in Tony's pocket."

Leah, weary eyed, looked at him. "He carries one in his wallet."

Tim swallowed the bile in his throat. "Looks like this one was his lifeline."

"Gibbs told me he wouldn't leave us without a fight," Leah muttered.

"He put up a fight, Leah," Tim told her. "He fled a shack, injured, so he could get home to you."

She let a single tear roll down her cheek. Leah knew that Tony needed to continue that fight. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come home, Tim."

He physically hurt from the anguish that washed through him. Tim sighed. "He's coming home."

Leah blinked back her tears and wiped away the ones that managed to escape. She felt like she was lost and trapped in the dark forest that was rushing passed her window. Tony had a long way to go before he could go home.

* * *

Gibbs stood outside the ICU room, watching as Tony breathed with the help of a ventilator. Where was that damn shrink when he really needed her? Taft had forced her into his life and so far Gibbs had not seen any reason to open up to her. However, right now watching as Tony fought for his life, Gibbs needed guidance. He could never recall feeling the active need to find someone else to guide him. The guiding, that had always been his job.

He wasn't doing a very good job right now. Agents were still getting hurt. People were still dying around him. It was just better to shut the world down, push everyone that he cared about away. He was failing at that as well, because damnit, Jackson DiNozzo had been born and he had fallen in love with that little boy.

For fifteen seconds that little boy had lost his father. Gibbs had watched as Tony stopped breathing, as the younger man's heart stopped. The SFA had been brought back by a determined EMT that was not going to let his patient die.

Tony had to be given some credit in the fight for his life. He had more to live for these days. Leah, Jack, the promise of a wonderful future. Three years ago when the younger man had come back from Israel this kind of life seemed out of his reach. Gibbs had pushed Tony then, pushed him to change his life like Ziva had. As he watched the changes taking place in Tony his heart began to break. Tony no longer needed him. He was sure of himself, he was loved by a wonderful woman and a son. Tony had finally found everything he was looking for... Gibbs had done his part.

It was getting time to let go of Tony. Perhaps push Tony out of the nest of the MCRT and fly on his own. He'd shown this year that he was capable. Tony seemed determined to keep his feet firmly planted in Washington. Now, with Tony's recent brush with death, Gibbs wondered if Tony would walk away from law enforcement all together.

Gibbs couldn't ask him to stay. Especially since it was for selfish reasons. Right now, he was focused on getting the senior field agent back to Washington alive.

Tobias had promised to bring in the one responsible for hurting Tony, for killing a local cop. For the time being, it was a waiting game.

He had never been good with waiting games. Gibbs was a man of action. Which, being sidelined for the previous summer, constantly wondering what was going on with his team, had been hard for him. He knew that Tony was doing a good job. He knew that McGee and Bishop would be watched out for. So, he'd kept his distance. Until he couldn't any longer and found DiNozzo no where to be found.

Brow furrowing, Gibbs was still surprised how upset he had been when Tony wasn't there in that bullpen that morning. Finding out that he was jetting all over the world trying to find the man responsible for the Calling had jarred him. When had Tony become him? Lusting for blood and revenge? He never wanted that for his senior field agent... _don't be me._

"DiNozzo, you never could really listen to me, could you," Gibbs muttered.

Similar paths had led them here. Some of the path was a direct parallel. Tony had been stabbed in the knee; Gibbs had been shot. Tony had taken a bullet to his chest; Gibbs had taken an exploding bullet... where their paths diverged was that Tony was not alone. He had Leah to help him, to pull him through and help him heal. Gibbs had been alone...regardless of Taft showing up to play chess or to talk with him.

Gibbs would have much preferred to have a Leah in his life. He would have much preferred to have Shannon and Kelly. The team... they were starting to become no longer enough for him. And it seemed the closer he got to them, the more pain they suffered. It was best the way things were now. At a distance, at all times.

Off a ways down the hall he hard the elevator arrive. Gibbs glanced up and saw Leah. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and two people realized at the same time, that fifteen seconds was all that had stood between them meeting here at the ICU than meeting at the morgue.


	19. Responsible

**Warnings:** None for this chapter. Slight spoilers for my story, "Slowly Fading Away".

 **A/N:** Tony is still in the hospital at this point, but is now awake. Figured Tim would stop by from time to time to keep him updated on cases :) And I need some McNozzo fluff. I think some of these one-shots will help explain Tony's depression in "Fire". It isn't just about Ziva, remember in this verse Tony has been through Gibbs getting shot, being shot himself... I'm doing my best to tie everything together, promise :)

* * *

 **"Responsible"**

Tony smelled the take-out food even before Tim appeared in his hospital room. Grinning, the senior field agent shut the TV off and pulled his little bedside tray closer in anticipation for what was going to be his first "real" meal in weeks.

Tim stepped into the room, juggling a tray with sodas and a bag of Beltway burgers. He ignored the harsh look from the nurses at the nurses' station; they weren't going to say anything anyways because Tony was driving them crazy and if a burger and fries kept the NCIS agent from annoying them, well, they were not going to argue with it.

"Don't tell my wife about this," Tony said as his lunch was plopped in front of him. "She seems to think I need to eat only fruits and veggies."

"You do need to eat fruits and veggies," Tim argued. "A deluxe cheeseburger and fries are not going to help you recover."

"No, but it will help me _feel_ better."

"If Leah finds out about this, I'm telling her it was your idea."

Tony grinned, wickedly, and ate his cheeseburger. "So, what's happening in the big orange room?" he asked between bites. "Gibbs still being passive aggressive?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Some days he's better than others. You know, you really scared him, Tony. For a while there it looked like we were going to lose you and well... Gibbs has suffered enough loss."

He couldn't argue with that fact, but he could argue with that fact that it seemed that Gibbs didn't really care about him anymore. Gibbs had barely been by to see the SFA since he had woken up in the hospital. Tony picked at his food, suddenly not hungry. "He has a funny way of showing me he cares."

"Maybe he feels responsible."

"Responsible? Did he ask the serial killer to shoot me?"

"No," Tim said with a shake of his head. "Responsible because he sent you _alone."_

"He thought I could handle it," Tony countered with a shrug. "Obviously... I couldn't."

Tim had noticed a mood shift in Tony the last few days. He was trying to be jovial, but was just missing the mark. It made Tim worry for Tony's sanity. It was entirely possible that this life threatening experience, where Tony had indeed been dead for fifteen seconds, was going to be the SFA's breaking point. "It was a situation that none of us could have prepared for."

Tony laughed, harshly. "My job as a federal agent means I should be prepared for anything. I didn't even get any warning signals from the guy. I was so worried about calling Leah to let her know I was okay and then I ended up almost dying. If I had been paying attention at that motel _none_ of this would have happened."

"I smell cheeseburgers," Leah's voice interrupted as she entered the room. She frowned a little at her husband. "Anthony, we talked about this."

"Yeah, yeah, I should be eating kale and spinach and other super foods to regain my strength," Tony mumbled.

Leah sat down on the edge of his bed, opposite the side Tim was seated against, and reached out to push Tony's hair back. "You can have a little indulgence, sweetheart," she told him, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Tony sighed, pushed his conflicting emotions aside, and went back to eating his lunch that Tim had so kindly brought him. He knew he was surrounded by caring, loving people, so why was he having such a hard time feeling it?


	20. Dark Cloud (Return to Sender)

**Warnings:** None for this chapter. Slight spoilers for my story, "Slowly Fading Away".

 **A/N:** Continuing to tie everything together. This one shot takes places shortly after Tony and Leah purchase their new house.

* * *

 **"Dark Cloud"**

It was noticeable, the first week after they had moved into the new house in Arlington, that Tony was living underneath a dark cloud.

Leah had seen his anger before but it had never been directed towards _her_ quite so much. He accused her of babying him, hovering over him when he just wanted to be left alone. She kept telling herself that it was going to get better once Tony went back to work. It didn't get any better once he was approved to return to active field duty at NCIS. In fact, it only got worse.

Tony came home well after dinner. He barely looked at her, barely spoke to her some nights. Leah tried to brush it off that the case they were working was the reason why he was so miserable. After all, they were looking for someone targeting federal agents. She wasn't sure how many had already been killed, but she could surmise it was not good. She wasn't going to be able to blame Tony's lack of communication with her on his job for much longer; she could see that something else was brewing just underneath the surface.

"Vance wants me to go to England," Tony informed her one evening. "I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"England? Do you think your knee is strong enough to travel?" Leah asked, concerned about him leaving Washington in this state.

Clearly that had been the wrong question to ask. Tony's green eyes grew dark, his fists balled up and he snapped at her, "I'm in my forties, Leah! My knee is never going to be _strong_ enough to travel!"

Leah stepped back, a slight tremble in her body, and she cast her eyes up stairs, where she could hear the baby stirring. "Do you need help packing?" she inquired, wondering if that was the proper question.

Tony growled and shook his head. "No."

 _Is there anything I can do?_ Leah wanted to ask, but kept her mouth shut. Marital problems happened, she knew this, but she never expected their problems to consist of Tony acting like he didn't want her around anymore.

It seemed like the noticeable black cloud was present over her as well. Leah was afraid that if it continued to hover over them that their marriage was going to dissolve to ruin.


End file.
